This disclosure generally relates to a baking apparatus, and more particularly to a sleeve for a baking apparatus.
Many baked goods, including cheesecake, custards, cakes, puddings, casseroles, and soufflés, are commonly prepared in a water bath baking process. A water bath baking process involves pouring a batter of food into a container. The container is next submerged into a separate container of hot water. The container of hot water (e.g., the water bath) bakes the batter. The water bath maintains an even, low moisture heat throughout the batter to evenly cook the baked good.
A springform pan is commonly used in a water bath baking process to prepare a cheesecake, for example. Cheesecake batter is poured into the springform pan, and the springform pan is subsequently submerged in a water bath. The uniform temperature of the water bath more evenly bakes the cheesecake as compared to oven baking. The uniform temperature of the water bath provides a relatively even texture to the cheesecake.
Many springform pans include sides that detach from a base to allow removal of a baked good from the springform pan without damaging the structure of the baked good. Many chefs wrap the springform pan in aluminum foil prior to submerging the springform pan into the water bath. The aluminum foil is intended to reduce the amount of water leakage into the springform pan during the water bath baking process.